harveybirdmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Grape Juiced
"Grape Juiced" is the seventh episode of the second season. Full Summary The episode begins with Grape Ape performing rhythmic gymnastics at the Laff-a-lympics to the ridged coaching of Mr. Beegly a smoking dog. The play by play announcers are calling the action and will later appear in several scene of the episode providing play by play for the court proceedings. The crowd is very enthusiastic about Grape’s gold medal performance but after his routine he accidently drops a bottle of steroids. After the opening credits Harvey is arriving at the office to find Beagley and Grape waiting to discuss the charges with Harvey, as exhibit ‘A’ they have brought a large barrel sized container of Grapes urine. Mr. Sebben arrives at the office carrying a crossbow, and accompanied by the Laff-a-Lympic; a Persian ‘man in fez,’ a Dutchman ‘man in clogs,’ and an African warrior, Nnn Uhm-bu-teu. Phil is trying to woo the committee to bring the next games to his city instead of Papua New Guinea, and assures them Harvey is just the attorney to return the prestige to the games after Grape’s doping scandal. Phil tells Harvey he is setting the Laff-a-Lympic Committee up with Gigi for the evening. Just then Gigi arrives and, to everyone’s surprise, appears several months pregnant, claiming it is Harvey’s child. Reducto and Harvey are playing racquetball, and discussing Gigi, the upcoming case, and the baby shower Reducto is planning to throw for Gigi. Later in court, as the play by play announcers call the events from the corner, Harvey argues the sanctioning body has lost sight of the spirit of the games. Harvey is interrupted by a phone call from Gigi, who wants him to talk to the baby as she holds the phone to her stomach. Harvey rushes out of the court when Gigi says the baby said she ‘needs more money.’ The next scene is a montage of Harvey shopping for baby with Gigi, getting a flat screen, lingerie, and a new convertible. Once back in court Harvey calls several athletes to the stand to testify they have never seen Grape taking performance enhancing drugs. Later that night at the baby shower Harvey opens gifts while Gigi makes out with ‘man in clogs’ and Phil announces he has hired Nnn Uhm-bu-teu Jr. as Harvey’s new legal secretary. Back in court the next day Reducto questions a medical expert on the side effects of steroids and points out that one of those side effects is shrinkage of the testacies. He questions why, since Grape does not wear pants, his testacies are not exposed, and claims this proves shrinkage and therefore steroid abuse. Before the doctor can relay the results of the urine test he is taken down by a poison dart, presumably from the dart gun wielding Nnn Uhm-bu-teu Jr. Leading to Harvey calling his own expert witness to refute the accuracy of the drug test. After deliberation the jury reveals (by Olympic judge’s style vote) an 11 to 1 hung jury with the French juror being the only one to vote not guilty. Judge Mentok passes a guilty verdict, and the tranquilized doctor awakens to revel the result of the urine test to conclude Grape Ape is the father of Gigi baby and that the next Laff-a-Lympic games have been awarded to Dallas. The Episode concludes with Grape Ape performing with his band [[Natural High]] as part of court ordered community service while the case is on appeal. Cultural References Mr. Sebben mentions that a deligate was cannabolized in Papa New Guinea.This is likely a reference to the real life tribe where the first and only cases of kuru have been documented. Kuru is a prion disease caused by consuming human brain matter. Category:Episodes